Turning Dreams to Reality
by Caskettina
Summary: Sequel to 'Sleepless nights, restless days', Kate gives up on waiting another week for Castle to come back to work and asks him to come and visit her, as she has news for him. Ready to tell him her feelings.. He doesn't show. - I suck at summaries.
1. Texts and Tears

_So, I thought, instead of another chapter, I would just sequel it. Oh, if I ever write the following names as; Ry (Ryan), Laney (Lanie [I know, lame change to her name, but I like it write it like that because I'm weird like that XD]), Eps (Esposito) and Director is Roy. I'm addicted to NCIS- Thats where Director came from xD And yes, I don't plan on changing my spelling of their names anytime soon. x_x Sorry for those of who dislike Laneys' spelling._

_Anyway, for those who are wondering what sequel to what; this'll be the sequel to 'Sleepless Nights, Restless Days.'_

_Don't mind my waffling on here, feel free to skip on. xD I'm writing a lot of Castle to occupy my mind from the couple of days wait to the new series :P_

_Okay, before the story begins, heres a warning; I get writers block badly. And sometimes the wait for new chapters is long. So, I am sorry for that._

* * *

Summery: It's been 3 weeks, and not one word came from one another. Beckett nervously awaits for Castle to come to work the day he said he would visit, but not a word. With only Lanie to turn to, can Beckett cope with the pressure of the heart aching cases, along with her own heartache?

* * *

Another three weeks, and masses of bucket-filling tears; Beckett had given up on waiting for another week for _him. _

**"Can you come and visit.. Just for a day? I have to tell you something desperately.**

**-KB."**

She regretted sending it as soon as she did, but she couldn't undo what was done. Now she sunk back into her sofa and stared at her phone for a reply, watching the little clock on the corner of the screen flick between the numbers. _1.20am. _Maybe he was asleep, well, it was late.

**"Sure, what about tomorrow? I have something to tell you too. But I'm sure you know what it is.**

**-RC."**

His reply text made her heart race and skip a beat at the same time, while her stomach flipped and got full of butterflies. She read the text over and over again, a large grin stuck to her lips.

**"Coming in early? Or should I wait til noon-ish?**

**-KB."**

She then began to let her mind wonder to what he was doing at this very moment, reading her texts and smiling? Her mind said no, but her heart was screaming yes, he loves you, of course he would.

**"Early. Just to see you.**

**-RC."**

She giggled madly to his reply, just for her? She knew tomorrow was going to be the day. They day she made that leap of faith and into his heart. She wanted this so bad, and she knew the others in the office did too. They'd always her and Castle when they spoke. That, and the hugs she'd received when Castle left with Gina gave her the hint they all knew their closeness.

**"Just to see me?**

**-KB."**

She _had _to ask.

**"I want to hear what you say early, so it'll stay in my mind for the whole day. **

**-RC."**

She felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed, biting on her lower lip as she wondered what to reply. She didn't want to leave him hanging, or stop talking to him. But now the butterflies had settled down, her mind was blank.

**"I'll see you then, Castle. Right I'm off to bed, early start tomorrow. Goodnight.**

**-KB."**

She wasn't really going to bed, but she was going to lie there, and stare up at the ceiling. Imagine tomorrow.. And imagine him beside her. Holding her close as he burried his head in her cherry scented hair, stroking her sides to coax her to sleep. To imagine her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat and how it quickened when she kissed his neck to say thank you. How she wou-

She was cut out mid-thought by his text.

**"See you then. Yeah, same here. It's late as it is. Goodnight, Kate. xx**

**-RC."**

The reply made her stomach knot. Its childish, but those two 'kisses' on the end made her giggle and go to her room in a brilliant mood, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She laid on her bed, not under the covers, but on them, lying vertically across the material of her sheets, doing exactly what she imagined she would.

* * *

_"Kate.. Oh god Kate, I love you."Castle whispered into her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She rolled over and grinned, beside him on her bed._

_"Castle.. Oh /my/ Castle.. I love you too." She teased, kissing him softly on the lips before breaking the kiss to cuddle him. He grinned his usual grin and held her tightly._

_"Do you realise the time?" He asked. She gave a confused look and looked around for a clock, to find none._

_"It's gone six, in the morning. Wake up, Kate. Wake up!"_

* * *

Beckett awoke with a start, jumping up from her lying position to a sitting on, looking around. No Castle. She sunk down; The dream felt so real. She glanced to the clock. _6.28am._ She huffed and got up, going to get a shower to wake her up.

An hour later, she walked into the precinct, a spring in her step as she'd remembered Castle was visiting. Ryan and Eps were strangely enough already there, watching her carefully.

"Somethings got her happy." Ry commented.

"Maybe Castle visited her last night." Eps quipped with a chuckle.

"I can kill you with a pen. Remember that." Beckett grinned to them, then sat down in her chair, crossing her legs.

"She's not denying it!" Eps high fived Ryan.

"I'm picking it up.."

"RUN!" Ryan ran off quickly, in any direction he could, with Eps quick on his heels and Beckett just laughed, glancing to the clock. _9.30am. _

_I wonder what he classes as early.._

**"Where you at Castle?**

**-KB."**

* * *

_Wooooo! So thats chaptah one. Written with 'Into the blue' on repeat. That song played at the end of 2x24 ;D Hehe. Cookies for reviews guys. ;3 I want to see what you guys have in mind for the following chapters. _

_Hope you like it._

_-Ashy. x_


	2. Parental Roles

_As always, I will waffle on before beginning the story. _

_To all you amazing reviewers, heres some cookies. xD *Hands cookies* But no cookies for the reviewer called 'Allison'. Yes, they maybe out of character, but this is my story. And I can write it as I please. My dear, if you don't like it, then don't read. _

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

Beckett waited another three hours before letting out a shaky sigh and checking her phone repeatedly.

_He always keeps to his word. Where is he? Bloody hell Castle.. You better have a good reason for this.._

She glanced to the clock before getting up from her chair, rushing out of the building before Ry and Eps could ask why she was crying. Personally, she wouldn't call it crying. But she couldn't think straight at this moment, her mind was stretched to its limit. Her stomach had taken too many butterflies to take the tickle it gave her, and her eyes had cried so much it hurt. She got into her car and threw her coat down beside her, sinking back into her chair with a long sigh.

**"Aren't you coming in today, Castle?**

**-KB."**

After sending the concerned text and getting no reply within five minutes, she threw her phone into the back of the car and putting her head on the steering wheel. It hurt slightly; Not her head to the leather, but her heart. It felt.. Broken. Could she really have a broken heart if she wasn't with him? She depended on him, thats why-

_Enough!_

She mentally slapped herself and brought her head up, gripping the steering wheel as if she was going to start driving. But she hadn't even put the keys in the ignition. She looked out to the precinct, going to take the keys from the pocket of her coat but she couldn't feel the metal on her fingers. She furrowed her brow, picking up her jacket and looking into her pockets, then threw her jacket by her feet and checked her jean pockets. Her eyes caught the rear view mirror, and suddenly she wasn't alone. Like a Magpie, her eyes were drawn to the shining car keys in the distorted figures hand. She froze, was it Castle?

"Leaving without me, again, Mother?" Came a deep voice, much deeper then Castles. Her hazel eyes trailed to the mans face, mentally taking a note of his features. She estimated his age to be around 29, some facial hair, but he was pretty clean. He had deep maroon eyes, and scruffy jet black hair; The typical hair style girls swooned over. _Mother?_

"I-I.. I'm not your Mother." Beckett finally managed to stumble out her words, but her mind was now jumbled. She's never had a kid before, nor adopted one. So why was he calling her _mother? _

"Don't go, Mother. Father is waiting for you." The words buzzed around her already full head; Father? Who was that going to be?

"You coming?" But before Beckett could answer, the man had grabbed a crowbar from under her chair and whacked her around the head with enough strength to only knock her out.

* * *

_Drip.. Drip.. Drip.._

Beckett awoke to ice cold water tapping down onto her head from an above water line, the first thing to greet her was a massive bearhug of a migrain. Going to rub the side of her head where it hurt the most, she found herself unable to move her hands from the restraint that bound them together. She opened her eyes and struggled, struggling even more as she could hear the sound of mice squeaking. Frantically looking around the dull room, she noted every object; One wooden table in the corner, a thin material for a bed, a chair, and another person.

_Wait, another person?_

She tried to get up from her sitting position against the wall, but found herself bound to the stone cold radiator. Her vision blurred for a moment, but after blinking a few times and forcing herself to stay awake, she managed to get her sight back. Focusing on the person, she choked out

"Hello?"

"You know, you sound a lot like this woman I know. Her names Kate." The other person chuckled, as if he was going mad. "Beckett. Kate Beckett. Hey, know what, you even look like her."

"Castle?" Beckett narrowed her gaze. "It /is/ me."

"Wait, theres actually another person here? I thought I had lost the plot." Castle sat up. He was on the other side of the room, hand-cuffed to the table. By only by one hand. Beckett huffed; Typical. Give the 'Father' the easier side of this.

"You never had a plot." She began to struggle again, feeling the ropes on her wrist digging into her skin. "I thought you was going to leave me waiting. I thought you was too busy with /Gina/." She sneered the name.

"I left at four this morning, but as I got in my car, this kid showed up! He injected me with this stuff, and God, did it hurt." Castle whined. "He called me 'father'."

_Is this some kind of sick joke? Castle's the father, and I'm the mother? Wait, what? Somethings gone wrong here._

Her mind repeated the words, as if the father and mother name calling was a bad thing. But deep down, it was good to her.

"Same to me. Expect it wasn't an injection for me." She flinched.

"What was it?" A noticable frown fell on Castles lips.

"Crowbar." She replied as if it was normal for her. And in that same minute, she swore she could hear him growl. He muttered a couple of curse words under his breath and then fell silent as the large light in the middle of the room switched on. Both Kate and Castle looked to it, then to the metal door. It creaked open and the black haired kid slithered in, his gaze flickering between them both.

"Mother." He bowed his head to Kate, then to Castle. "Father."

"Why are we here?" Castle shouted, anger boiling in his blood. He roughly pulled on the cuffs and growled. "I demand an answer!"

"A job needs to be finished."

"Job? What job?"

"Castle!" Kate snapped, knowing shouting was just going to make the boy worse then he was. She'd figured out he probably had a mental illness and after years of abuse, he was more twisted then a bag of cork-screw fusilli pasta. An eerie silence fell, before Scott, the boy, finally came out with

"To kill you two."

"But.. We're your parents.." Kate decided to play along with their apparent roles, and looked to Scott, a slight whimper in her throat.

"And you abused me for years!" Just as she'd guessed. "Dad, you gave it to me worst. Then you turned on Mum. Then you /both/ turned on me. Day in and day out, I would get it from you two. Well I've had enough!" He shouted the last part, while slamming a blade and a revolver onto the table. Castle eyed up the blade, tugging slightly on the cuffs before getting an idea. Kate caught his look, and grinned, before clearing her throat.

"And what are you going do to me?"

Scott walked to her and knelt down so he was at eye level, glaring. "I will slice you until I can't do it anymore, and watch you bleed to death before shooting you in various places. I'm going to make sure you suffer a slow and /very/ painful death."

Beckett looked shocked; Someone who seemed so sweet was hidden by a mask, and was truely a sadistic murderer. She looked over Scotts shoulder to Castle, wondering what he was getting up to as all she could hear was the constant thumping of wood shuffling over the ground.

"You know Scott, we are.. very sorry.." Kate tilted her head slightly before looking to Scott properly, trying to smile.

"Sorry doesn't take away the pain." Scott hissed.

"Then what will?"

"Your death."

"Presistant bugger." Castle muttered under his breath, glaring to Scott as he continued to try and break the table leg.

"Death isn't the answer-" Kate tried to convince him otherwise, but as Castle said, he was presistant. Scott got up and took the blade and gun before heading to the door.

"You're right, Mother." Scott flashed a twisted grin then headed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The light switched off and the mice began to squeak again, and for the first time, Kate began to shake. Yet she don't know why.

_Get a grip woman. You've faced death before, and rats.. And twisted physco's.. This is a piece of cake._

She frowned at her thought.

"Castle.. I-I think I'm scared.."

* * *

_Well, thats a twist I just came up with. XD I was told to put a physco kinda thing in there. So yah. x3 _


	3. Torture

_Oh my. Bad Ashy hasn't been writing lately. DX Been a bad few weeks, peoples. Very sorry for delays. I promise mush at the end for my lovely little Casketters. But for now, let's make this moreeee twisted. :3_

_ENJOOOY!_

* * *

Hours passed without so much as a peep from Scott, and Castle was growing weary. He hated this. Beckett had been brought to tears on more then one occasion (This is why she gets coffee every day.) and he was constantly on edge. That killed him inside. There was this fear, sometimes masked, but always there. Silently creeping in the shadows of the sewer-bound rats. The damp smell had caused Beckett at one point to become physically sick. Not a very good thing.

But, there was one thing that had kept her (rarely) smiling; Castle's one-liners. Or his random sweet compliments on how she looked in this low lighting. Sadly, Beckett was unmoved by his gestures to make her feel better.

As Castle's snore filled the silence in the dark room, she could bearly hear heavy breathing as she herself, slept soundly. Feeling something cold digging into her side and pulling down to her waist, she tensed and stirred. Little did she know that Scott was beside her, using a blade to torture her while she slept.

"You're nothing but a whore." His sudden pungent remark made Beckett flinch and wake, head turning to the source of the noise instincively, hardly able to make out his face. The rusted but sharp blade caught her eyes as it glimmered in the low light. Shrieking, she managed to shift and swifty bring her legs up to kick Scott in the face, the blade skimming across the ground to Castles leather shoes.

"Bitch!" Scott hissed, getting up and frantically patting the surrounding floor for his blade to finish what he'd started. As her blood began to soak her shirt, she panicked, which only made her heart beat increase and allow more blood to seep out. "Stop strugging, /Mother/, and take your medicine!"

"MEDICINE? YOU SICK TWISTED LI-" Cut out mid-sentence by Castle cursing loudly, she narrowed her gaze at him, aware he was trying to stop her aggrevating Scott to the point he'd just pull out a hand gun and shoot her.

"- TTLE BASTARD!" Despite his attempt, Beckett had continued. She had a plan of escape; unfortunatly, she didn't plan on making it out alive. As long as she'd saved Castle, it's all that mattered in her heart and mind.

"You just want this, don't you?" He snarled, and she could feel Castle growling warnings at the boy.

"Fuck you, twisted fuck. You're just so upset at life, that you want to end it. BUT THATS TOO HARD, HUH? SO YOU KILL OTHERS! WELL GO ON THEN, KILL ME!" She practically screamed, and Scott reacted in a way she didn't expect. He'd snapped the ropes around her wrist, and laced his left hand and fingers in her uncurling brunette locks, jumping up onto his feet and dragging her out the door. It caused her to yelp, and Castle to yell out after her.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT IF SHE GETS HURT! HEAR ME!"

* * *

_He's torturing her? He's fucking torturing me. I can constantly hear her screams, and I can't do a thing about it._

"Bastard," Castle scoffed under his breath, trying to form an escape plan that just won't come to mind. Out of anger, he kicked the table, pausing as it'd hit against the wall. _Idiot. The table moves. _"I've had no coffee... Slack needed." He muttered, unsure of why he was talking aloud when nobody was around. Moving himself so he was angled awkwardly against the wall with his legs up in the air, he grunted, and kicked the table up into the air. With the table up, his cuffs slipped down and hit the floor. Hands now free, he lowered the table down without a sound made.

"He's the stupid one for a, handcuffing me to a table. B, making the table move-able-able-le... And C, not checking if I'm a hands-on type writer." He almost grinned proudly, but another toe curling scream from Beckett echoed around, and he lost all pride.

"Right, let's do this thing." He stood up on weak legs, not realising the affect of being down for what felt like a week would do. Noticing a light switch on the wall by the door, he couldn't help but roll his eyes in a melodramatic fashion as he flicked up the switch. He flinched, his eyes taking a while to adjust to the harsh light.

"I'm gonna kill him." He then grumbled, having heard Beckett whimpering and pleading for the pain to stop. This was _really_ killing him. Sparing a glance to where he'd been seating for hours on end, he spotted the blade Scott had 'lost', and picked it up without a seconds thought.

Now, how could he do this? There were two plans- No, three, in his mind. Which would he take? All three involved his life in danger somehow, and it was a risk he was willing to take to save Beckett. But gun beats blade. So, only one of his plans would get him and her out of this place alive. _Fuck it. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo-_

"OHHHH, SCOTT!" Castle yelled at the top of his lungs, hiding behind where the door would swing open, ready to spring into action when the time came to it. Eyes closed in an attempt to stop his fear taking over, he took deep breaths in and deep breaths out.

Seconds passed and the door swung open, hitting Castle and startling him. He jumped out from beyond the door as a figure stepped in, and he leapt at it, not sparing any chances and attacking with the blade in hand.

But little did he know, that figure had been Beckett. And at the door, sneering and smirking, was Scott. Castle had fell for the trick that he hadn't even seen coming.

* * *

_Sorry again for such a wait for the update. D: Sorry too for this being lame. I'm not a good writer. -Shrug- Either way, I do hope you liked this. If not, you've stumbled onto the wrong fanfic. o.O_

_I'M EVIL. MUWHAHAHA._


End file.
